After Dark Horse
by Mpatrick
Summary: The story begins as an alternative ending to "Candles in the Wind" season 5 episode 18. What if Amy had accepted the offer to go on the Dark Horse Tour and never discovered the engagement ring from Ty? What if someone from the past complicates things?
1. Chapter 1

After Dark Horse

This story begins as an alternative ending to "Candles in the Wind" season 5 episode 18. What if Amy had accepted the offer to go on the Dark Horse Tour and never discovered the engagement ring from Ty? What if someone from the past complicates things?

 **A/N: This is a story I was thinking of writing before posting my previous story "Heartland Secrets and Lies". That story received so many positive reviews, I decided to continue and finish writing this one. It's not as long as my previous story, but just as I did before, I'll post with frequent updates since most of the story is already written.**

Chapter 1.

"So you decided to accept Renard's offer and go on that Dark Horse tour, hey?" Amy answers, "Yeah. I was so nervous for that audition." Ty replies, "Well, you didn't look it." Amy replies, "I felt it. It was amazing though and it's something I really want to try. Training Spartan to be a Liberty Horse was amazing and I think spending the time on tour working with other Liberty Horses will help me in what I do." Amy pauses for a moment and then says, "You know...Renard's offer made me realize something. There's so much more out there for both of us. We shouldn't be worried about you going off to University or me on tour. Okay, I shouldn't be worried about you going off. I mean, look at Grandpa. He's on his way to Paris. How exciting is that? We should just never limit ourselves...never tie each other down...ever. Ty hesitantly agrees, "Yeah...yeah, totally."

Ty's phone rings. He searches for it in his jacket and takes it in his hand. Amy asks, "Who is it?" Ty replies, "It's just Caleb. I call him back later." Ty sets his phone down and puts his arm around Amy, holding her close while watching the fire." Amy looks up at him and says, "I love you, you know." Ty smiles at her and replies, "I love you too."

Ty was prepared to ask Amy to marry him. He had the ring he had bought for her in his jacket. He thought it was the perfect romantic setting with them alone in the house, sitting in front of the fireplace. But, after what Amy had just said, he couldn't bring himself to ask. He didn't want to take the chance of having it appear that he was holding her back from something she really wanted to do. In his mind, it was no longer the right time and he was no longer sure she was ready to say yes.

...

Lou finds Ty in the loft and asks, "Any luck fixing the pipes in the trailer?" Ty replies, "I'm just about done, but I don't think that's why you're here. What's on your mind, Lou?" Lou replies, "You still plan to ask Amy to marry you right?" Ty replies, "I do...but she's been away on that tour. Besides, I told you already what she said to me before she left. It wasn't the right time and I don't think anything has changed. We've been talking almost every day and she hasn't given any indication that she feels any differently." Lou replies, "Listen Ty, I think I know my sister pretty well. Believe me...it's the right time."

Ty responds, "Are you sure...I mean I've been holding onto that ring for so long now and it's been killing me wondering when would be the best time to ask. You haven't said anything to her have you?" Lou replies, "Trust me...she's ready. Grandpa and I haven't breathed a word about it to her this whole time. You know, the last show on her tour is in Las Vegas this coming week. She's suppose to fly back home right after the show and we're going to have a welcome home dinner for her. Maybe that evening would be a good time to ask her. It think it would be pretty romantic. Ty asks, "Are you sure?" Lou responds, "Yes...I'm sure.

Ty pauses in thought. He has his own idea how to make his proposal even more romantic, so he says, "You're right. It would be a nice surprise and romantic too. I need to talk to Tim first though." Lou asks, "Why?" Ty replies, "I still haven't asked him for his permission to ask Amy to marry me. With her leaving on that tour, I didn't see any urgency. I should ask him though since I've already asked Jack." Lou responds, "Well, don't be discouraged by anything he might say. You know how he can be sometimes. Especially if he hears that you asked grandpa first. Remember what happened when Peter asked him about marrying me."

...

Walking out of the barn to his truck while on his way back to the trailer, Ty runs into Tim as he pulls into Heartland. "Tim, do you have a minute? There's something I want to ask you." Tim replies, "Sure, as long as you're not going to ask me for any money. Things are a little tight right now." Ty replies, "No...Nothing like that. I want to know...well I've been meaning to ask you..." Tim cuts him off, saying, "Come on Ty. I don't have all day. Just spit it out." Ty quickly collects his thoughts and says, "I just want you to know that I love Amy more than anything in the world and I would like your permission to ask her to marry me." Tim asks, "Are you sure about that? You're still in school and working part time..." Ty interrupts, "Listen Tim, I know all that. It's not like we're going to get married tomorrow. I just want to know if I have your permission. Jack already gave me his." Tim's irritated finding out that he wasn't asked first. "What is it with you guys? I'm Amy's father. What don't you understand about that? You should have asked me first!" Ty changes his tone. He doesn't care much for Tim, especially the crap that comes out of his mouth sometimes, so he replies, "Frankly Tim, I don't give a damn what you think or say. I'm going to ask Amy to marry me regardless, so you can either day yes or no. It won't make any difference. All you need to know is that I love her and will spend the rest of my life taking care of her."

Tim's surprised by Ty's response. Seeing a little of himself in Ty's reaction he says, "I know you love her and if it makes any difference, I'm glad you stood up to me the way you did. I know you'll take good care of her. Just a word of warning though...be careful. You know, getting engaged or married too young, that's what made it so difficult for me and Marion. We loved each other, we really did, and we had some good times together. But we changed as we grew up, and we grew apart, and we didn't make it for the long haul. I'm just saying that's something to think about." Ty responds, "Well, I think Amy and I are good for the long haul." Tim replies, "I know you do now, so good luck."

...

"Hey Scott, do you have a minute? I have a favor to ask." Scott replies, "Sure Ty, what is it?" Ty says, "Amy is suppose to be back from that tour in a few days and I was wondering if I could have a couple of days off..."

…

"Amy?" Amy answers, "Yes, Renard. What is it?" Renard replies, "There's someone here to see you. He says he's a friend." Amy asks, "He didn't give a name?" Renard answers, "No, he didn't. I asked, but he said he wanted it to be a surprise." Amy replies, "Well, I still have quite a few things to do since this is our last show and then there's the warm up before I go on. Can you tell him that I'll see him after the show? Someone can bring him back to see me once I'm done." Renard replies, "That's fine. I'll make sure he gets the message and arrange for him to see you after."

.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Having just arrived at the clinic, Scott walks to the back and sees Ty nodding off at the table. He says, "I'm surprised to see you here today. I thought you wanted a few days off." Ty sits up and replies, "My plans changed, Scott. As it turned out, I only needed the one day off." Scott responds, "Well, you look like hell...like you've been up all night. Ty replies, "Yeah, sorry about that, but I didn't get much sleep last night." Scott asks, "Everything okay?" Ty replies, "Yeah...sure, just a little lack of sleep is all." Scott says, "Well, I'm glad you're here. Grab yourself a cup of coffee, its going to be a busy day..."

...

"Hey grandpa, I just got a text from Amy. She said something came up, so instead of arriving later this morning she won't be in until this evening." Jack replies, "Did you let Ty know yet? You know he was planning to join us at the airport." Lou answers, "Yeah, I just called him. He said that he would try to be there, but he'll definitely be here for her welcome home dinner. I don't know what's going on with him. He sounded a little strange on the phone. I thought he would be anxious to see her after all this time." Jack replies, "I wouldn't put much into it, Lou. He's been clocking a lot more hours at the clinic while Amy's been away. Maybe he's just tired."

...

"Hurry up, grandpa. Amy's flight is due to land in a little over an hour. We need to go now if we're going to meet her in time." Jack replies, "Hold your horses for a moment. I was on the phone with Lisa. What's the hurry anyway? You know it takes time to deplane and then she has to get her luggage." Lou responds, "I know. I just want to make sure everything goes smoothly. Everything is ready for dinner once we get back. I left a note for dad when he gets back with the girls to put dinner in the oven and set the table." Jack replies, "You trust your dad to take care of all that?" Lou replies, "Yeah...he promised he would." Jack asks, "Have you heard from Ty? Is he going to meet us at the airport?" Lou responds, "Yeah...he called just a few minutes ago. He said he and Scott had a late call, but he promised he would be here in time for dinner."

...

Lou tugs at Jack's coat and says, "There she is, grandpa." Amy spots Lou and Jack. Walking over to them with her bags trailing behind her, she stops and gives them both a hug. Amy looks around and then curiously asks, "Where's Ty? I thought for sure he would be here." Lou replies, "He probably would have been if you hadn't changed your flight. When I last spoke to him, he told me he had a late call with Scott, but promised to be at the house later for dinner." Amy has a look of concern as she says, "I tried calling him this morning, but he never answered. I then sent him a text. He didn't reply until later and all he said was that he would see me when I got back."

...

"I wonder where Ty is? Have you heard from him yet, Amy?" Amy responds, "Yeah, he sent me a text just a little while ago. He said he and Scott were running a little late, so he's on his way here straight from work. He should be here in a few minutes I guess." Lou asks, "Is everything okay between you two?" Amy answers, "What do you mean?" Lou responds, "It's just that he sounded a little strange on the phone when I spoke to him this morning to tell him that you were taking a later flight. Grandpa says it was probably because he's tired, but I'm not so sure." Amy replies, "That's probably it then. Everything is fine between us as far as I know. We talked almost every day while I was gone and he never let on that there might be anything wrong." Lou replies, "I guess it's just my imagination then."

...

Amy see's Ty pulling up to the house. She runs out and jumps into his arms, giving him a hug and kisses him. As soon as he lets her down, she looks up at him and says, "Ty, you look terrible. Are you okay?" Ty replies, "I'm just tired, Amy...that's all. It's been a long day. How was your trip?" Amy responds, "Come on into the house and I'll tell you all about it over dinner. It'll probably be mostly boring for you though, since you already know everything. I did talk to you more than anyone else while I was away you know." Ty replies, "Yeah...I have phone bills to prove it." Amy replies, "Sorry about that. I guess we should have stuck to emails, but I just wanted to hear your voice." Ty says, "Me too."

...

..."Well, it sounds like you had a great time, Amy. Now that you're back, have you given any thought to continuing and going on the tour in Europe?" Jack speaks up, "Geez Tim, she just got home. She's been away for most of the spring and summer. Give her a chance to unwind. She has plenty of time to decide what she's going to do next." Tim responds, "I'm just saying that you have to strike while the fire is hot, that's all. From everything I heard, she did an incredible job and the money involved..." Jack interrupts, "Will you give it a rest! Why does everything revolve around money with you?" Tim replies, "I'm just saying...you know I want to see my girls do well for themselves." Jack replies, "There's more to life than just money and..." Amy interjects, "Grandpa is right. I don't need to make up my mind just yet. I have plenty of time. Besides, I'm not so sure right now that I want to do it again. I mean...it was fun and I learned a lot, but..." Tim interrupts saying, "I just hope you give it the consideration it deserves, honey. You don't know when another opportunity like this will ever come up again."

Jack, growing tired of the conversation and Tim's insistence that Amy go on tour again, changes the subject. "So Ty, we haven't seen as much of you while Amy was away, how is everything at the clinic and school?" Ty replies, "Yeah, sorry about that, Jack. I did mean to swing by more often than I did before the pipes in the trailer broke. I just decided that I would take the opportunity over the summer to get in as many hours as I could at the clinic before school starts up again." Jack asks, "So, how about that? When do you start?" Ty replies, "I have orientation for the fall semester in about 3 weeks. The university offers a fast track program, so I was thinking of doing that, so I can graduate sooner. It means talking on more classes though." Amy asks, "You never said anything about that when we spoke. Fast tracking...won't that interfere with your work at the clinic?" Ty replies, "It'll mean less hours...anyway, it's just something I was thinking about. If not this semester then maybe the next. Like you, it's something I need to think about."

Lou, who's been watching Ty the entire time, can't help feeling that something doesn't seem right with him.

...

After dinner, while sitting out on the porch with Ty, Amy says to him, "You know, it's kinda late and you look tired, so why don't you spend the night in the loft? That'll give us some alone time too." Ty responds, "I would like to, but I have an early morning at the clinic tomorrow. You must be tired too, so why don't we just save it for another night, okay?" Amy looks dejected and says, "Okay, but..." Ty interrupts, "We'll have plenty of time to catch up...I promise. It's been a long day for both of us. I should go, but I'll see you soon...Okay?" Amy responds reluctantly, saying, "Okay". She gives Ty a kiss before he gets up and leaves.

...

As Amy walks into the kitchen, Lou asks, "Where's Ty? I thought he might spend the night in the loft." Amy replies, "I thought so too, but he said that he had an early morning tomorrow."

Amy takes a seat at the kitchen table and says to Lou, "You know what you said earlier about everything being okay between Ty and me? I don't know what to make of it. I thought everything was fine, but...I mean...did Ty seem a little disconnected to you tonight?" Lou replies, "Yeah, maybe so. He did appear tired though and you two have been apart for so long...well, you know...there's always that period of readjustment. Peter and I go through that all the time when he goes away on one of his extended trips. I don't think it's anything to worry about. You two just need to get use to being around each other again, that's all." Amy replies, "Okay, if you say so. I just think he was acting a little strange...I hope you're right."

Lou hopes she's right too, but she feels the same as Amy. Something wasn't quite right with Ty and she feels she should maybe have a talk with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Ty pulls up to the trailer, he notices Caleb's truck parked outside. Walking in, he immediately sees Caleb sitting at the table drinking a beer. Caleb says, as he holds up the bottle, "Hey brother...don't worry, this isn't the last one. I brought more." Ty responds stoically, "What are you doing here, Caleb? I didn't think you would be back for a few more days." Caleb replies, "I just figured it was time to get back. It's kinda late. Where have you been?" Now Obviously irritated, Ty abruptly replies, "What are you…My mother?" Caleb answers, "Whoa...attitude! Don't bite my head off...What's eating you?" Ty replies, "Nothing...nothing's eating me. Listen, I'm sorry okay...I'm just a bit tired is all." Caleb says, "It sounds like more than that. I know you too well Ty, so tell me, what's going on?" Ty takes a beer from the fridge, opens it, and takes a seat at the table across from Caleb.

Ty's explanation for his sudden mood swing didn't satisfy Caleb's curiousity and he's not going to drop the subject until he finds out what's bothering him. After a few beers, Ty finally begins to explain..."

"...Wow! That sucks man. So what did Amy have to say about it?" Ty answers, "Nothing...I mean, I didn't say anything about it to her and I would appreciate it if you didn't either." Caleb replies, "You have my word on it. So, what do you plan to do now?" Ty replies, "Nothing...I'm just going to go on with my plan...work and school...all that stuff." Caleb asks, "And Amy?" Ty replies, "We'll see...I mean, she could have said something, but she didn't. So, I don't know." Caleb responds, "Yeah...I know what you mean. Anyway, whatever you decided to do, you have my full support. Now, let's put a dent in those beers I brought."

...

"I'm heading into town this morning, grandpa. I needed to go by the diner, but if there's anything you need, let me know and I'll pick it up for you." Jack replies, "No, there's nothing, Lou, but I think you're going into town for some other reason...maybe to see Ty?" Lou replies, "What makes you think that?" Jack responds, "Because I know you. I saw how you were looking at Ty last night at the dinner table. There's something going on, so tell me...what is it?" Lou replies, "Well, I was thinking of going by the clinic to see him. Didn't you notice it last night...how he seemed a little distant…you know, outta sorts." Jack responds, "Yeah, I guess you're right. He did seem not to be himself. This doesn't have anything to do with him asking Amy to marry him does it?" Lou replies, "Maybe...I'm just worried that something is bothering him and you know...curious what it might be." Jack says, "Let it be Lou. I'm sure it's nothing. Amy just got back, so if there's something going on, which I doubt, then just let them work it out on their own."

For one of the few times, Lou decides to follow Jack's advice and chooses not to speak to Ty. Instead, she decides she'll continue to quiz Amy whenever the opportunity arises to see if everything is okay with the two of them, particularly Ty.

...

"So, Amy...it's been over a week now since you've been back. How's everything between you and Ty?" Amy replies, "Okay I guess." Lou asks, "You guess? What does that mean?" Amy answers, "I mean everything seems fine. It's just that we don't seem to talk or see each other as often as we use to. It's like he always has an excuse to cut our dates short and then there's the romantic thing...you know." Lou responds, "Oh...OH! That's not good! Have you said anything to him about it?" Amy replies, "I was just hoping that he would get over whatever it is that is bothering him, but..." Lou interrupts, "No buts...you need to talk to him about it and find out what's going on." Amy responds, "I was thinking the same thing. It's been going on too long. Ty's in Calgary for the rest of the week, staying with one of his classmates. He needs to schedule the classes he wants and see about fast tracking." Lou replies, "So he's going to do that?" Amy answers, "Yeah, I think he is. I'm just afraid though that it'll cut into what little time we already spend together."

Lou asks, "Didn't you two talk about that?" Amy replies, "We did a little, but it seemed like it was going to end in an argument, so I dropped it." Lou asks, "An argument?" Amy replies, "Yeah...he said it was his decision to make. Then he reminded me about something I said to him after I decided to go on the Dark Horse tour about limiting or tying each other down. I didn't think the conversation was going to end well, so I just let it go." Lou comments, "Well, if you think about it, you didn't bother to discuss accepting Renard's offer with Ty before agreeing to go. It probably bothered him a lot, so can you really blame him for bringing it up?" Amy replies, "You're right, I didn't. I was so excited about it after that audition that it never occurred to me to talk to Ty about it first. Besides, I didn't think he would mind anyway. He's always supported everything I wanted to do." Lou replies, "Yeah, he has...whether he liked it or not." Amy asks, "What do you mean by that?" Lou replies, "It's just that it seems you sometimes take him for granted...that's all."

Amy pauses in thought and then says, "You think that might be what's been bothering him? Dad did bring up going on that European tour over dinner and I was wavering. After that Ty didn't seem to be himself. Maybe he was waiting for me to say something to him about it." Lou's not sure that's really the issue with Ty, but agrees, suggesting that Amy speak to him as soon as possible."

...

Sitting at the dinner table, Jack asks, "So Amy, have you heard from Ty yet? Did he get the classes he wanted?" Amy replies, "No, I haven't heard anything. He's suppose to be back tomorrow, so I'll find out then."

Tim walks into the house and says, "Am I late for dinner?" Jack responds, "How can someone be late if they weren't invited?" Everyone at the table chuckles as Tim takes a seat." Lou offers, "I'll get you a plate dad." Tim replies, "Thanks Lou. So, Amy honey, you've decided to go on tour again right?" Jack glares across the table at Tim as he set his knife and fork down. In response, Tim says, "And here we go." Jack replies, "Yeah, here we go...just leave it alone, Tim! There's no rush." Amy responds, "I haven't given it any thought just yet, dad. I have other things on my mind right now." Tim asks, "Like what? I hope you're planning on another clinic." Amy replies, "I'd rather not talk about it right now." Tim says, "It's something you should be thinking about then. So, where's Ty? I thought he would be here? He shows up to more dinners than I do, but then I guess he has to save on his grocery bill considering how little he makes working part time at the clinic."

Amy glares over at her dad and says, "He's working hard at the clinic and school to get his degree. On top of all that he comes around and helps out here too, when he can. Why can't you understand that!" Jack adds, "Amy's right...he's working much harder than we ever did at his age. So unless you have something constructive to say, I suggest you drop it!" Tim replies, "I know all that and it was just a little constructive criticism. That's all. Listen honey, all I meant was that he should do that fast tracking thing he talked about and get his degree as soon as possible." Amy replies, "He's up in Calgary right now, at the university looking into it." Tim responds, "Good...I hope you're lighting a fire under him to get it done." Jack asks, "Why does everything have to be at full speed with you?" Tim replies, "You gotta push, Jack...push, push, push." That's what we did."

Realizing that Jack is becoming increasingly irritated by Tim's topic of conversation, Lou speaks up before Jack can respond and says, "Okay dad, I think you made you're point, so I suggest we talk about something else." Tim replies, "Fine."

Tim then addresses everyone at the table saying, "Okay then, I'll bet no one can guess who I just saw in town." Jack rolls his eyes and asks, "Okay Tim, you have our attention, so just spit it out, who did you see?"...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"...Chase Powers? He hasn't been around for a few years and thankfully so after all the trouble he caused the last time he was here." Tim responds, "Yeah, you're right Lou, but that's in the past. There's a guy though who knows how to put on a clinic and bring in the money." Jack irritatedly responds, "Here we go again...is that all you ever think about?" Tim replies, "I'm not saying I like the guy, Jack. I just think that since Amy is back now and she hasn't put on a horse clinic for a long time, maybe she should approach him and see about putting one together with him...you know, to get her clients back. At least until she goes on tour again."

Jack has had just about enough of Tim. Before he can say anything though, Amy speaks up, "That's not going to happen dad. I don't need Chase to put on a clinic." Jack adds, "That's right and who says Amy is going on tour again! That's not your decision to make, so stop pushing her!" Tim ignores Jack's comment and says, "Amy, you should talk to him. It'll be a good jump start for your clinics before the tour." Amy replies, "I haven't decided about the tour and like I said before, I'm not sure I want to do it again." Pausing for a moment, Amy says, "Actually, I have made up my mind. I'm not going on tour again. I'm staying right here and doing what I do best." Tim replies, "Amy, you shouldn't make such a hasty decision like that. You have to think about the future."

Amy stands up from the table and throws her napkin down on the table saying, "I've made up my mind dad and nothing you say is going to change that." Amy storms off while saying, "I'm going to do night check."

Jack, sitting back in his chair while glaring over at Tim, says, "Happy now? Why do you always have to stir the pot when you come over here?" Tim replies, "It's just my opinion, Jack. Can't anyone have an opinion around here? I'll make it right with her after she calms down, but she should at least think about what I said." Jack responds, "Just leave it alone. She's a big girl now and can make up her own mind without you interfering. So unless you want one very angry ex father-in-law on your tail, you'll let it go."

...

Holding Amy's dinner plate in her hand, Lou finds her sitting in the barn office. "Here's the rest of your dinner you didn't finish. I'll pour you something to drink." After pouring Amy a cup of water, Lou says, "You shouldn't let what dad said get to you, Amy. You know how he is sometimes. He does have a point though. I mean...if you're not going on tour again then you'll need to build up you're client base and doing a clinic with Chase just might help. I don't like him much either, but don't you think you can put up with him for just a few days? Afterall, he does bring in an audience." Amy replies, "We don't do the same thing. We have different philosophies when it comes to horse training. He's a showman and I'm not. So why would he need me? Did that ever occur to you?"

Lou pauses in thought, recalling what Amy had said once about Chase kissing her after the last clinic she participated in with him. She then says, "Okay..I see what you mean."

Amy looks down at her plate for a moment and then looks up at Lou, saying, "I don't want to work with him...ever." Lou responds, "I can understand how you feel...I mean, after all that happened before." Amy replies, "I already talked to Chase about it anyway. He wanted me to do clinics with him again and I turned him down." Lou looks surprised and asks, "When...when did you talk to him?" Amy replies, "In Vegas." Lou says, "Vegas?" Amy answers, "Yeah...it was after my last show and Chase showed up back stage afterwards. He was in town doing one of his clinics. I guess he heard I was there too, so he showed up to see me."

Curious, Lou asks, "I guess that was a surprise. So, what happened?" Amy answers, "Yeah, it was. We talked a little and...well, Chase was Chase. He wanted to take me out to dinner, but I told him I had packing to do since I was anxious to get back to see the family and Ty. Just like him though, he wouldn't take no for an answer and before I knew it, he had talked me into joining him for dinner. Nothing fancy, just a quick bite...burgers and fries was all. Then he managed to convince me to make an appearance at his show the next day. That's why I took a later flight home. He just has one of those personalities that makes it hard to say no. He never gave up and after his show, he tried to talk me into doing clinics with him again, but I drew the line and turned him down."

Lou asks, "Did you tell Ty about it?" Amy answers, "No, I didn't. I know how he feels about Chase and I didn't want to bring it up...especially since I delayed coming home because of him. I was worried how Ty might react. We've been down that road before and I didn't want a repeat of what happened." Lou says, "It might be too late now for that."

Amy's worried that Lou might be right. Once before she let her relationship with Chase come between her and Ty. She nearly lost him because of it and the relationship had taken such a bad turn, Ty even drop out of school for awhile.

Amy sits there with a worried look on her face as Lou continues, "First of all, it's not his personality that makes it difficult to say no to him. The guy is a jerk and everyone knows it. He just knows how to push your buttons...that's all. You know you should never have agreed to go out to dinner with him, let alone make an appearance at his show and you definitely should have told Ty...no matter how he might have felt. With Chase in town now, he's bound to hear about it at some point and that will only make things worse." Amy asks, "What should I do?" Lou replies, "Simple...tell Ty the first chance you get. It'll be better hearing it from you rather than someone else."

...

"Hey Amy...You're going to have to do all the chores this morning. Grandpa just went off fishing up at the cabin." Amy replies, "Okay Lou. I wonder why he didn't say anything about it last night? Did he go with Lisa?" Lou replies, "He probably didn't say anything because he got sidetracked by dad. I assume he took Lisa since I doubt he would go with dad and he probably won't be back for a couple of days if he did. Amy responds, "Okay then, but I want to go over to Ty's trailer as soon as I'm done and wait for him. He's suppose to get back from Calgary today. Lou says, "Grandpa took his truck so you'll have to use the big one or ride Spartan over there."

...

With the morning chores done, Amy tacks up Spartan and rides to the trailer. She's surprised to see Ty's truck parked outside. Thinking he's home from Calgary already, she knocks on the door. Getting no answer, she walks in. Since Ty isn't there, she wonders if he may have left already somewhere on his motorcycle. Checking outside, she finds that it's gone. She decides to sit and wait, no matter how long it takes, hoping to speak to Ty first before he finds out about Chase from someone else.

Amy begins to grow restless and looks around for something to do to occupy her time. She decides to straighten up around the trailer and, glancing over at the garbage can, she sees that it's almost full, so she decides to empty it. Pouring it into a larger can outside, she sees 2 airline boarding pass envelopes. Curious, she picks them out of the can. One is from a flight out of Calgary and the other out of Las Vegas. Worried what it might mean, she takes the envelopes and rides hurriedly back to the ranch to see Lou.

...

Rushing into the house, Amy calls out, "Lou?" Lou walks into the kitchen. "I'm right here. What is it? Did you see Ty?" Amy reaches into her pocket and places the envelopes down on the kitchen table. She says, "No, I didn't see him, but I found these in his trash. What do you make of them?"

Lou takes a seat at the table and looks them over. "It looks to me like Ty flew to Las Vegas to see you and then flew back." Amy says, "There's no date, so when could he have done that...I mean, I was only there for a week?" Lou replies, "I know he was here the whole time, at least until a couple of days before you got back, so it had to be then."

After a few moments, Lou says, "This might explain why he looked so tired that day you flew home. I'll bet he had just gotten back from Vegas earlier that morning or late the previous night." Amy worriedly asks, "Do you think he was there and maybe saw me with Chase?" Lou replies, "It seems to fit...I mean, it's the only reasonable explanation. He was obviously there, so why wouldn't he try to see you except if he saw you were already with Chase." Amy asks, "Do you think he knew what hotel I was staying at?" Lou replies, "I'm sure he did. We all did. Renard emailed me your itinerary like he did with all your shows, so I suppose he sent it to Ty as well. All this would explain why he's been acting the way he has."

After a moment, Lou asks, "Why are you concerned if Ty knew what hotel you were staying at? Is there something you haven't told me?" Amy defiantly says, "No!" She then pauses and says, "It's just that after dinner, Chase drove me back to my hotel. He walked me in and up to my room. I didn't feel comfortable about it, but he insisted. When I got to my room, he wanted me to invite him in, but I knew better and just said goodnight. If Ty saw him walking me in...well, then..." Lou finishes Amy's thought, saying, "Then he probably just turned around and flew home."

Lou debates whether to tell Amy why she suspects Ty flew to Vegas to see her. Deciding for the moment not to divulge the secret she promised Ty she would keep, she says, "I know Ty was anxious to see you, so I think he probably thought he would surprise you after your last show. That way the two of you could spend then evening together in Vegas before flying back the next day." Amy adds, "And I ruined it by getting involved with Chase again."

She sighs and says, "When will I learn?" Lou comments, "Ty is probably thinking the same thing. Listen to me now, don't say anything about this. Just do what you planned to. Talk to Ty as soon as you can. Have you tried calling him?" Amy replies, "I have, but the call went straight to voicemail, so I guess he has his phone turned off." Lou suggests, "Try calling the clinic then and see if he's there or if they've heard from him. Maybe Scott knows where he is or when he'll be back."

...

"Hey Scott, it's Amy. Have you spoken to Ty recently...since he got back from Calgary?" Scott replies, "He called me early this morning saying he needed more time off. Its a good thing I just got another assistant here, otherwise he's going to be out of a job. I'm getting tired of him pulling stuff like this...never knowing whether he's going to be here or not." Amy asks, "What do you mean?" Scott replies, "He asked for a few days off a week or so ago and I gave it to him. Then he shows up to work after only a day looking like something the cat dragged in. Now that I think of it, it was the same day you got back from that tour. Yeah, as a matter of fact it was. He said something about planning a surprise for you..."

...

Lou asks, "What did Scott have to say?" Amy replies, "He heard from Ty earlier this morning asking for more time off. You were right about Ty wanting to surprise me in Vegas. Scott said that Ty had asked for a couple of days off because he was planning a surprise for me but then showed up at work after only a day. The day I got back. I'm worried Lou. I made a mess of this and now I have no idea where he is and worse yet...what he might be thinking."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It's early morning at the ranch when Lou asks, "It's been a couple of days now and I hate to keep bugging you about it, but have you heard from Ty yet?" Any replies, "No Lou, not yet. I've tried calling and went by the trailer a few times also, but he wasn't there and Scott still hasn't heard from him yet." Lou, looking out the kitchen window, says, "Maybe he knows." Amy asks, "Who's that?" Lou replies, "Caleb...he just drove up."

Caleb walks into the house and immediate says to Amy, "Is this some kind of joke? Are you out of your mind or something?" Amy's struck by Caleb's sudden statement and asks, "What are you talking about?" Caleb opens a rolled up poster he has in his hand and says, "I'm talking about this. You and Chase putting on a clinic together next weekend?" Amy takes the poster from him and looks it over with Lou. It's the same one Chase used once before only with different dates.

Amy angrily exclaims, "Not again! I don't believe it! Where did you get this?" Caleb answers, "I pulled it off the wall across from Maggie's this morning. There had to be at least a couple dozen of them taped up on there. Someone, and I think we all know who, is posting them all over town."

Angrily tearing the poster in half and throwing it down on the table she says, "I'll deal with this later. There's no way I'm doing another clinic with him. Caleb, have you heard from Ty lately? Does he know about this?" Caleb replies, "So, I guess you knew nothing about this then?" Amy replies, "No I didn't. I told Chase explicitly that I wouldn't do another clinic with him! Tell me, have you seen Ty?" Caleb replies, "I haven't since the night he got back from Calgary. We went out for dinner and then a few drinks afterwards. Chase walked into the bar we were at and Ty tried to ignore him, but then Chase bought us a round of drinks and Ty walked over to him. They briefly said something to each other and for a moment there I thought I might have to pull them apart, but then Ty just turned away and we left."

Amy asks, "Did Ty say what was said?" Caleb answers, "No...he didn't want to talk about it." Amy asks, "Did Ty say anything about going somewhere...I mean, we haven't heard from him since he got back from Calgary." Caleb responds, "I'm not surprised. He didn't say much to me after we left and nothing about planning to go anywhere. So what are you going to do about this clinic with Chase?" Amy replies, "I'll take care of it myself, but I'm worried about Ty." Caleb offers, "I don't mind beating the crap out of him if you want me too. Ty already got a couple of real good shots at him way back when and I'd really like to get a few shots at him myself."

Amy has a look of surprise and asks, "When did that happen?" Caleb answers, "A few years ago. The last time Chase was here. Ty told me about it. He said he brought Mrs. Bell into town one day to buy some muffins for Sugarfoot and she pointed out Chase's truck as the one that ran her off the road. Ty went over to Chase as he was walking to his truck and he punched him pretty good a couple of times. One for running Mrs. Bell off the road and another for hitting on you. Ty said that he dropped like a sack of crap. Mrs. Bell was watching and got a real kick out of it too. I'm surprised she or Ty never said anything about it, but then he knows how you feel about him fighting. It wasn't much of fight though, just a quick beating." Amy responds, "Well, he's got another one coming his way...this time from me! He's going to wish he never set foot in Hudson again!" Caleb says, "That's what I like to hear...it's about time!"

Just then, Tim walks in. "Amy, there's something I need to talk to you about, honey." Tim looks down at the table and sees the torn poster. Pointing at it, he says, "What happened to this? That's what I want to talk to you about." Amy replies, "You know about this?" Tim answers, "Yeah, I talked to Chase Powers a few days ago about you two putting on a clinic together. I thought it was a good idea and told him to start planning it."

Lou speaks up, saying, "You had no business doing that, dad. You have no idea the trouble you caused! Amy told you emphatically that she wasn't going to do a clinic with him, so why in the world would you go behind her back and give the okay for something like this!" Tim apologetically replies, "I had no idea he would move on it so soon. That's why I'm here. I just wanted to talk about it with Amy again...to see if I could convince her to do it. It's important to her career."

Turning his attention to Amy, he says, "Listen, honey...I was only acting in your best interest." Angrily, Amy replies, "Best interest?...you have no idea what that is! When are you going to stop interfering in my life?" Tim, realizing he overstepped his bounds, says, "Just give me a chance to make this right. I can fix this." Amy replies, "You've done enough already. I'll handle it now. From here on dad, when I say no...I really do mean no!"

Amy storms out of the house and into the barn followed by Caleb.

Lou says to Tim, "You just don't get it do you? This is Amy's life. It's hers to decide what she wants and doesn't want. She's worried now about Ty...he's missing and the last thing she needs is for him to find out about this on top of everything else." Tim replies, "Okay, I get it. But if those two are going to get married then they're going to need more money than what little Ty brings in. I was just trying to help." Lou responds, "I know you were, but you have to let them do this on their own. Right now though I'm not so sure there will be any wedding." Tim asks, "Why?" Lou says, "Have a seat and I'll tell you all about it..."

"...Why am I the last to know these things? I was even the last to know that Ty wanted to marry Amy." Lou replies, "I know. I was there when you and grandpa had it out over that, remember? Listen, Grandpa doesn't know about this yet. We just put it all together a few days ago. That's why Amy is so worried and frankly I am too." Tim asks, "Where is Jack anyway?" Lou replies, "He went fishing up at his cabin." Tim replies, "Just like him...everything is falling apart and he goes off fishing."

...

Meanwhile, Caleb has Amy take a seat in the office to cool off. Seated across the desk from her, he says, "I shouldn't tell you this, so you have to swear on your life, your family's life, your children's life..." Amy interrupts saying, "Okay Caleb, I get it. I won't say anything."

Caleb continues, "Especially to Ty or he'll kill me. That day you got back, when Ty got home after that dinner. Well, I was at the trailer when he got there. He was pretty upset and just about bit my head off for no reason. We had a few beers and then he told me that he saw you and Chase together in Vegas." Caleb pauses and then asks, "What is it with with you and him? Haven't you learned anything yet? The guy is a real piece of work, so why do you keep getting involved with him?"

Amy sighs and says, "I know, but it's not what you think. It was all just a stupid decision on my part."

Sliding forward in her seat, she then nervously asks, "What else did Ty say?" Caleb continues, "I was just going to get to that...he said that he got there just as your show began. He was proud of you and what you accomplished. After the show, he tried to make his way to the back to see you. He wanted it to be a surprise. That's when he saw you leaving with Chase. He couldn't make it over to you in time, before the two of you left and he had no idea where you two were going. So, he took a cab to your hotel and waited for you to arrive. That's when he saw the two of you walking into your hotel. He wanted to wait awhile for Chase to leave before going up to your room, but he never saw Chase leave. I don't know what he was thinking, but from the way he described it, it didn't sound good at all. He was pretty pissed off, so he took a cab right back to the airport and came home. To make matters worse, once you got back, he was waiting for you to say something about Chase, but you never did. It's been eating at him this whole time."

Amy tries to hold back her tears and says, "Caleb, you have to believe me. There's nothing between Chase and me. He walked me to my room and I said goodnight...that was it. Nothing happened. Earlier that evening he talked me into joining him for dinner and then making an appearance at the clinic he was putting on the next day. That's all...nothing else! I had made up mind later that night to come home, but then he showed up at my hotel the next morning just as I was about to leave. I let him manipulate me again, just as he's done before, but that is finally going to come to an end."

Caleb responds, "I believe you, but you might have a hard time convincing Ty. You see...there's something else you should know. Something I haven't told you yet." Amy asks, "What is it? What haven't you told me?" Caleb answers, "I'm only telling you this because I know you love Ty. Caleb pauses for a moment while Amy waits worriedly about what he's going to say next. Caleb then continues, "He didn't go to Vegas to just surprise you. He went there to ask you to marry him. He wanted it to be something special, but that was all screwed up when he saw you with Chase. Even if he had stuck around and went up to your room later, I doubt he would have asked you."

Amy's eyes begin to tear. After pausing briefly, Caleb continues, "Ty told me that he had bought an engagement ring months ago, before you went on that tour. He was going to ask you right after your audition, but then you said something about not tying each other down...something like that and after you said that, he didn't feel it was the right time, but once the tour ended, he thought you might have felt differently."

Amy can't hold her tears back any longer and breaks down crying. Caleb's curious, so he asks, "What if Ty had asked you to marry him?...what would you have said?" Wiping the tears from her eyes, she says, "I wish he had. I love him so much...I would have said 'Yes'."

Caleb moves from his chair over to Amy and tries to console her. Finally regaining her composure and wiping the rest of the tears from her face, she says to Caleb, "Just like I promised not to say anything, you have to promise me that you'll never say anything about telling me what you just did." Caleb answers, "You have a deal. I won't breathe a word of it." After moving back to his chair, he says, "Okay...now what are we going to do about Chase?" Amy replies, "I'll deal with him, but in the meantime, I need you to find Ty."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Amy takes out her cellphone and, finding Chase's old contact information, she calls him hoping the number is still good. The number rings. "Chase...this is Amy." He replies, "I know who it is Miracle Girl. I was expecting you to call. I guess you've seen the posters." Amy replies, "I have...we need to talk." Chase responds, "Sure, just name the place and time. I'll be looking forward it. We have a lot to talk about." Amy replies, "Yes we do. Oh, and I suggest you bring the promoter and ..."

After a stern, brief, and mostly one sided conversation, Amy hangs up on Chase as he's speaking and deletes his contact information from her phone.

...

Walking back into the house, Amy asks, "Where's dad?" Lou replies, "He left a few minutes ago. I don't think you're going to have to worry about him getting involved again, but then...you know dad." Amy replies, "Yeah...he'll behave himself for about 5 minutes and then it'll be the same all over again."

Lou asks, "Have you decided what you're going to do about this clinic?" Amy replies, "I have. I talked to Caleb about it and he thinks it's a pretty good idea. It's time to turn the tables on Chase Powers. Caleb is going to try to find Ty, but, in the meantime, I'm going to need your help..."

...

"...So, now that we've gotten the introductions out of the way. Oh, and by the way Mr. Powers, don't refer to me again as "Lou". Address me as Ms. Morris and Amy here as Ms. Fleming...got it!"

Chase's lawyer, Mr. Harris, leans over and whispers something in Chase's ear. Chase then says stoically, "Okay...that's fine." Lou continues, "First of all, my sister and I have spent a good part of the day taking pictures around town of all the posters depicting her name and image." Looking directly at Chase, she says, "I must say, someone has been very busy putting them all up." Directing her comments back to Mr. Harris, she says. "We also have a statement from the employee at the shop here in town where the posters were produced. He's very willing to testify that you're client, Mr. Powers, was the one who provided the previous poster from which they were produced and Mr. Powers was the one who also ordered their printing. Next, my sister never authorized the use of her name and or image, nor has she consented to participate in this clinic. She never verbally agreed or signed any contract affirming her participation."

Mr. Ells, the promoter of the clinic asks, "Ms. Morris, do you mind getting to the point please." Mr. Harris interjects, "That's okay Ms. Morris, we're listening. Please continue." Lou says, "Very well, I guess someone here understands the seriousness of this matter. My sister has an excellent reputation for what she specifically does and associating her name and image with Mr. Power's particular style of horse training will damage her career. Therefore, we are offering you this one time opportunity to settle this matter quickly. Should you not agree to our described settlement, then we will immediately have our attorney send you a demand letter followed by the filing of a lawsuit seeking maximum damages. Might I point out, where I come from back in New York, we call our lawyers sharks and we have a very good one."

Chase speaks up and says, "This is ridiculous...how long do we have to listen to..." Mr. Harris interrupts Chase, saying, "My apologies for my client Ms. Morris. If you would give me just a moment please while I speak to him." Lou says, "That's fine, but understand that our time is valuable. I suggest you include Mr. Ells too in your conversation with your client."

All three step away from the table at Maggie's for a few minutes and then return to their seats. Mr. Harris says, "It's my understanding that Ms. Fleming's father, Tim Fleming, verbally gave his authorization to proceed with the clinic and that Ms. Fleming would participate." Lou responds, "That's technically true. However, Tim Fleming was specifically told previously by my sister that she would not participate. She is an adult and Tim Fleming is not her Agent. He has no legal authority to approve or disapprove any of her business affairs."

Mr. Harris then says, "It's also my understanding that Ms. Fleming participated in a clinic with my client just a few weeks ago in Las Vegas. So, I find it difficult to believe that her association with him and this clinic can be construed as damaging to her career." Lou responds, "I suggest you speak with your client again and get the correct facts. My sister did not participate in that clinic. She only made an appearance, sitting ringside, and was pointed out to the crowd in attendance by Mr. Powers. Might I also point out that in this Province we don't have to prove or suffer actual damages in order to prevail."

Mr. Harris then says, "It's also my understanding that Ms. Fleming agreed and participated in a clinic just like this in Hudson only a few years ago." Lou responds, "That's true, however she was a minor at the time and unethically trick into participating by the same method that Mr. Powers is employing now. Might I also point out that, at that time, no one with the authority to do so authorized the use of her name or image when advertising that particular clinic. I also know for a fact that Mr. Ells was the promoter of that clinic as well. Isn't that true Mr. Ells?" Mr. Ells silently nods in agreement.

Mr. Harris says, "Please excuse me while I speak again with my client." Once again, they step away from the table. After speaking briefly, they return. Mr Harris says, "First of all let me apologize for the previous interruption and I can assure you there will be no further unnecessary comments from Mr. Powers or Mr. Ells. Please continue...what type of settlement are you speaking of?"

Lou continues, "First of all, we demand that my sister's name and image be removed from any and all references to this clinic. That specifically includes that all posters be immediately removed from public view.

Secondly, Mr. Powers signs a statement guaranteeing that he'll never put on another clinic in Hudson or anywhere within 50 miles of the city. As part of that, it will be written that Mr. Powers is not to appear at, or interfere with, any clinic she that she may participate in, anywhere. Additionally, Mr. Powers will not harass or impugn my sister in any fashion or form. Written in that agreement there will also be a stipulation that should he violate it at any time in the future, then Mr. Powers will compensate my sister in the amount of 10 thousand dollars for every occurrence of such violation notwithstanding any additional legal action."

Finally, we also demand that Mr. Powers, or he and Mr. Ells, pay the sum of 25 thousand dollars for the unauthorized use of her name and image."

Chase stands up and says belligerently, "You have to be kidding! That's ridiculous! I'm not..." Mr. Harris interrupts by grabbing Chase's arm and pulling him down to his seat. He whispers in his ear again and then says, "Once again Ms. Morris, I apologize on behalf on my client. Please continue."

Lou continues, "As I was about to say, before your client rudely interrupted, we are not here to negotiate. This is a take it or leave it offer to settle. You have exactly 10 minutes to decide to accept. However, for every minute beyond that, until you agree to a our terms, the amount of the demand will increase by 5 thousand dollars. Should you still refuse to accept our settlement offer after we've reached 50 thousand dollars, then we will turn the matter over to our attorney." Again directing her comment to Chase, lou says to him, "Considering the attorney fees you'll have to pay to both your and our attorney, Mr. Powers, along with the damages we will be seeking when we win and we will win, I believe this is a very fair offer. The clock starts right now."

Mr. Harris takes Chase and Mr. Ells outside. Looking out the window, both Lou and Amy watch a very animated discussion between them.

With about a minute to spare, they return to the table. Both Chase and Mr. Ells sit quietly while Mr. Harris speaks. "My client will agree to everything, except he'll only pay the sum of 5 thousand dollars." Lou replies, directing her response to Chase, "Do you want the amount to go up to 30 thousand dollars?" Chase answers, saying, "Okay...10 thousand." Lou responds, "Let me remind you that this is not a negotiation. Care to delay this further and try for 35 thousand Mr. Powers?"

Mr. Harris leans over and whispers into Chase's ear again. Chase then says, "Okay...okay, 25 thousand." Lou looks down at her watch and says, "You made it just under the wire. It's agreed then. We expect to receive the check by the end of the business day tomorrow along with your notarized signed agreement as we described. Also, we expect to see the immediate removal of all posters and other references as we described. Should you fail to perform any of these agreed upon conditions then we will assume you have reneged on the settlement and we will immediately turn the matter over to our attorney."

Amy whispers into Lou's ear and then Lou says back to her, "Nice touch, I wish I had thought of it." Lou addresses Chase, "Mr. Powers, when you write out the check and we do want a personal one, not a bank draft or money order, you are to make it out payable to both Amy Fleming and Tyler Borden. Is that agreed?" Chase's face begins to beam red as Mr. Harris whispers into his ear again. Chase then replies, "Agreed."

Mr. Ells says, Ms. Morris...Ms. Fleming, I want to personally apologize for what happened here. I foolishly relied on Mr. Powers' word that Ms. Fleming was onboard with the clinic. That will no longer be an issue in the future, since I will never again promote any of his clinics. As a matter of fact, once I'm done here, I doubt he'll find another promoter in the province who'll handle any of his clinics."

Mr. Ells stands up and says, "If you will excuse me, I have some posters to remove."

Mr. Harris reaches across the table and shakes Lou's hand, commenting, "You drove a hard bargain. I'm impressed, but then you knew you had us over a barrel. Very well done. I'll be in touch with you later today to finalize the details."

Mr. Harris turns to Chase and says, "I strongly suggest you don't say anything. Let's go before this costs you a dollar more." With that, Chase gives both Lou and Amy a long glare before leaving with his attorney.

...

On the way back to the ranch, Amy says to her sister, "That was incredible, Lou! You were amazing! Where did you come up with some of that legal jargon?" Lou grins and replies, "I dated a law student for a little while back in college and picked up a few things. It's pretty easy to get what you want when your holding all the cards." Amy replies, "I never imagined you could be such a bitch." Lou smiles and says, "You haven't seen the half of it. By the way, what gave you the idea to threaten Chase with a lawsuit?"

Amy replies, "Well, I never knew about signing a release for the use of my name and picture when I went on that Ring of Fire tour because I was a minor at the time. I guess dad took care of all the paperwork involved, but then when I went on the Dark Horse tour I had to sign all kinds of releases so they could advertise it. That's how I came up with the idea." Lou responds, "Well, separate from getting everything we wanted, I hope I made Chase wet his pants in the process."

Amy comments, "I just wanted to hurt him where it counts. The two things he values most, money and his reputation. We did both. Hey...do you think we should threaten to sue dad?" Lou replies, "I know grandpa would get a kick out of it and it is a tempting thought, but he doesn't have as much money as Chase and well...his reputation, well...you know." Amy sighs and says, "Yeah, I know."

After a pause, Amy says, "Now there's only one thing left...I hope Caleb has managed to find Ty."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Arriving at Heartland, Amy and Lou step out of the truck just as Chase pulls in behind them. Amy stops and turns to him as he walks slowly towards her. She says, "What are you doing here Chase? Why did you follow us?" Chase replies as he continues walking in her direction, "I guess you're pretty happy with yourself, but you're going to regret not teaming up with me. Too bad, it would have been something real special...we could have been a team again like before and then...well, remember what happened between us?" In a harsh tone, Amy replies, "We were never a team, Chase and nothing ever happened between us." Chase responds, "I guess you don't remember it like I do." Angrily she replies, "I don't believe this...you're living in a fantasy world!"

Caleb walks out of the house along with Jack. They watch from the porch as Chase says, "No...You're the one living in a fantasy world. You probably think you're pretty smart, don't you?...Like you won by trying to ruin me. With a stern look, he continues, "I think you did all this because you feel guilty about still having a thing for me and you want to prove to Ty that it isn't true. You didn't win anything though. What's a few dollars. I take my show all over the country and I don't need this small town or you. I'm the one who won. You still only have a small pitiful business and I ruined your relationship with Ty."

As Chase steps closer to her, Amy asks him, "What are you talking about?" Chase replies, "Don't think I didn't see Ty in the crowd after your show in Vegas. I knew you would forget all about him as soon as you saw me. You just can't get over me can you? That's why you let me take you out to dinner. Ty must have been pretty angry when he saw me walking you into your hotel. Yeah...I saw him outside the hotel too as soon as we pulled up. That's why I walked you in. I even stuck around until he left in a cab, just so he wouldn't see me leave...and the other night, when I ran into him in town, I made sure to tell him how much fun you were in Vegas. So, who's reputation do you think is ruined now?

Chase is standing almost face to face with Amy, looking at her with a smug grin. Amy's so angry, she doesn't realize that her fists are clenched. Suddenly, boiling with rage over what Chase just said, she lunges forward and swings, punching Chase across his cheek and catching his nose. As Chase staggers back in shock, he trips and falls to the ground.

Caleb and Jack rush over. Caleb holds Amy back before she can advance on Chase. Jack stands over Chase saying, "I think Amy has made her point pretty clear. Unless you want to discuss it further with me, I suggest you get your sorry ass up off the ground, back in your truck, and get the hell out of here!"

As Chase lifts himself up from the ground and with blood beginning to trickle from his nose, he says, "This isn't the end of it. I'll sue!" Amy shouts out at him, "Go ahead...see what that will do for your reputation!" Jack adds, "I don't think so...everyone here just saw you stumble over your own feet when I told you to leave and you fell face first into your truck. So go ahead and try to sue."

As Chase drives quickly away, Caleb says to Amy, "That was awesome! I never imagined that you could punch like that. Remind me never to tick you off." Amy responds as she shakes her hand, "I think I hurt myself, but it sure felt good." Caleb tells her, "I wouldn't believe what he said about you not ruining his business. I don't think he would have showed up here if you didn't." Lou steps over and says, as she looks at Amy's hand, "Caleb is right. He just needed to vent because he knows he just lost a lot of money and his business is definitely going be to hurt."

Lou has Amy flex and grip her hand, asking if it hurts. Finally, she says, "I think you might have just sprained it, but I can take you to the doctor to have it checked out if you want." Amy replies, "It'll be fine Lou." Lou replies, "And you thought I could be a bitch! So, when Chase's lawyer calls, should I tell him what happened and it's now 35 thousand to settle?" Amy replies, "Don't push it Lou, besides it was worth it."

Jack steps over after watching Chase drive out of sight and asks, "Now that that is over with, would someone mind telling me what in blazes is going on?" Lou asks, "Didn't Caleb tell you already?" Jack replieshave , "Oh yeah...he was a fountain of information. I asked him where everyone was and all he said was that everyone was out somewhere." Caleb responds, "Sorry Jack...I didn't know how much Lou and Amy wanted me to tell you." Lou then says, "Let's all go inside and we'll fill you in, grandpa."

...

"...So your father is basically to blame for all this. I should have known he wouldn't let it go. I'm gone for a couple of days and he runs roughshod over Amy, stirring up all kinds of trouble. Just wait until I get my hands on him!" Amy speaks up, saying, "I think Lou and I took care of that already, grandpa." Jack replies, "I hope one of you punched the crap out of him like Amy just did to Chase. Nice punch by the way...I guess you got that from me." Amy smiles as she continues to flex her hand, "I guess maybe I did...I didn't think I was capable of doing something like that, but I was just so angry with what he had said. I don't know what came over me. I'm worried now about Ty though. No one seems to knows where he is."

Jack sits back in his chair and says, "He's up at the fishing cabin." Surprised, Amy says, "Fishing cabin?" Jack replies, "Yeah…That's who I've been fishing with these last few days and we caught some pretty big ones too." Lou asks, "Where are they? I hope you cleaned them already." Jack replies, "Catch and release Lou...catch and release." Lou knowingly smiles at Jack.

Amy anxiously asks, "Why didn't you say anything? We were all worried about him." Jack responds, "I didn't know that you were. I thought Ty might have said something before he left. You know there's no cell service up there. Anyway, Ty called me early the other day asking if he could use my fishing cabin. I told him he could and then I decided to join him and do some fishing. We had a pretty good time too. By the way...someone needs to go up there and pick him up. His motorcycle had a flat, so I brought it back to his place for him. He wanted to stay for another day or two and I told him that I would send someone up there to bring him back." Amy asks, "What did you two talk about? You know he has been acting a little strange." Jack replies, "You know Ty...he doesn't talk much when something is bothering him and trying to get anything out of him is like trying to pull a rusty nail. We just talked about school, work...Guy stuff. Not much else."

Amy gets up from the table and says, "I'm going up there right now and bring him back." Lou responds, "Are you sure you can drive okay...I mean with your hand? It's a pretty long drive." Amy replies, "I'll be fine...it's beginning to feel a little better anyway. Can I use your truck, grandpa?" Jack replies, "Sure, but make sure you put some gas in it first. If you're going to go, you better leave now. It's going to start getting dark by the time you get there and I don't want you driving on those mountain roads at night. Let Ty drive on the way back. Oh, and I left a fresh battery up at the cabin for the ham radio just in case."

...

After gassing up the truck, Amy heads up to the fishing cabin. On the drive there, she wonders how Ty will react upon seeing her. She knows she made a mess of things. Now with a clear picture of what has been bothering Ty, she hopes that he still loves her as much as she loves him and he can find it in his heart to forgive her for getting involved with Chase again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Amy pulls up to the cabin right at dusk. She knocks on the door and calls out to Ty. Opening the door, he grins and says to her after inviting her in, "I was wondering how long it would take you to get here." Amy replies, "You were expecting me?" Ty responds, "Yeah...Jack radioed me and said that you were on your way. I guess he was worried about you driving up here. I'm supposed to let him know when you arrive so he knows you got here safely and then we can head back." Amy says, "I've had a long day and it was a long drive too, so I thought we would stay here for the night and leave tomorrow. You did tell grandpa that you wanted to stay another day or two, right?" Ty responds, "Yeah, but I don't think Jack will be too happy about that and I don't want to get on his bad side." Amy replies "Let me worry about him." Ty responds, "Okay, so I'm supposed to let you worry about him while he's skinning me alive?"

Amy grins in response to Ty's attempt at humor and answers, "I'm a grown girl and can make my own decisions. Grandpa knows that. The only one you might need to worry about maybe is dad." Ty replies, "I don't need to worry about him. We had a talk not to long ago and I think...no, I know...he knows where I stand and what I think about him and anything he has to say." Amy's curious, so she asks, "What did you two talk about?" Ty answers, "Nothing important, but we did clear the air and he knows I won't put up with his crap anymore." Amy asks, "So, you stood up to him?' Ty replies, "Yeah...I did. Funny thing though, he seemed to like the fact that I did." Amy says, "So, you two finally bonded?" Ty chuckles and says, "I wouldn't put it that way. Tim is still Tim. I don't think he'll ever change." Amy sighs and then adds, "Yeah…I know."

Ty changes the subject, "I know better than to try to talk you out of anything, so I'm going to let you radio Jack and tell him we're staying...since we are, we might as well fix something to eat." Amy asks, "I didn't think to bring anything. What do you have?" Ty replies, "There's some drinks in one of the ice chests outside. Jack left some food, but there's a couple of fish in the other chest out there if you would like that instead. They're already cleaned, so maybe I can cook them up." Amy replies, "Grandpa said you two just caught and released." Ty laughs, "I guess you haven't figured it out yet." Amy asks, "Figured out what?" Ty replies, "Whenever he says that, it means he got skunked. Neither of us caught anything. It wasn't until he left that I caught a few. Don't tell him that though." Amy laughs and says, "I guess we should eat the evidence then."

...

"...So, Amy just radioed saying she got there okay." Lou replies, "I guess they'll be back late. I'll leave something for them to eat when they get here or for Amy at least." Jack replies, "That won't be necessary. They're staying the night and will be back tomorrow." Lou curiously asks, "Aren't you upset about that? I mean, the two of them together in that small cabin all night?" Jack replies, "Just for the record, I guess I'm not exactly thrilled about it, but..." Lou interrupts, saying, "Okay grandpa, you know something...so spill it..."

...

"...That was delicious, Amy. I'm glad you cooked it rather than me. I don't think I could have done as good a job unless it was a steak." Amy replies, "I'm glad you liked it. You know, it's a real nice night out there, what do you say we clean up later and go out for a walk along the river? We can talk a little since we haven't been doing much of that lately." Ty replies, "Okay...Sounds good."

This is what Ty has been waiting to hear, hoping that Amy will finally take this as an opportunity to tell him everything she should have when she returned from the tour.

...

"...Ty had planned all this?" Jack replies, "Well, I don't think he did at first. He just wanted to get away for a few days. He had something on his mind, so I guess he wanted some time away from everything to think. He didn't seem to mind though when I showed up, especially after he realized that he didn't bring much food and I brought enough for the two of us. I suppose it was a last minute thought and he didn't plan it out all that well. Anyway, the whole time we were up there, I just let him speak his mind. Whatever was bugging him he pretty much talked out on his own. Then it was his idea to get Amy up there to the fishing cabin."

Lou asks, "What made him suddenly decide it was time to talk to her then?" Jack responds, "I'm not quite sure. He did talk about that Chase guy saying something to him the night before and it was what he said that convinced Ty that he was just an egotistical jerk and anything that came out of his mouth was crap. He figured that he was just trying to agitate and egg him on, so he would do something stupid. Frankly, I didn't understand most of what he said, but I figured to let well enough alone and not ask him to explain."

Jacks pause for a moment and then says, "Ty and Amy each have a lot of opportunities out there waiting for them and sooner or later they're going to have to decide whether to do it together or alone. I just figured that sooner was better than later, so I played along. Lou asks, "Why the fishing cabin though?" Jack replies, "Ty said it was perfect, assuming everything worked out. He called it a special place for some reason."

Lou asks, "If it was a last minute thing to go up there, then what about the ring? He has one you know." Jack replies, "I figured as much. I don't think he would have left it in the trailer while he was gone, just in case Amy came by and found it. So, I assume he brought it with him. I don't think that's important though because it didn't sound to me like it's why he wanted her up there."

...

Amy takes Ty's hand in hers as they walk slowly in the moonlight along the river.

"...So, are you're going to do the fast track thing?" Ty replies, "I was, but after talking to my student advisor, he suggested I wait at least until after my first semester. He thought I could handle it, but it's kinda a lot to take on right away, so I'm going to wait until I get accustom to the new classes and then decide." Amy replies, "Well, whatever you decide to do, I'll support you. I know how hard you have worked and what this means to you. I'll do anything to help. Maybe I can be a study buddy?" Ty laughs and says, "I know you too well, Amy...and I don't think I'll get too much studying done."

Amy takes a more serious tone as she begins by saying, "You know, Lou pointed out to me recently how I sometimes take you for granted and she's right...I do sometimes and I'm sorry for that. I don't ever want to take you for granted again. You mean too much to me for me to treat you like that." She pauses for a moment and then continues, "I shouldn't have accepted Renard's offer without talking to you about it first. It wasn't fair of me to put a strain on our relationship like that without considering how you might feel. Ty replies, "Thank you for saying that, Amy. I don't ever want to take you for granted either."

Continuing on their stroll, Amy asks, "Remember the last time we were here alone together?" Ty replies, "You mean when I got sick?" Amy responds, "Not just that..remember what we said to each other for the first time?" Ty answers, "Yeah...I do." Amy says, "That was a something special wasn't it? Ty replies, "Yeah, it was."

After another brief pause, Amy says, "Ty, there's something I should have told you as soon as I got back from the tour." Ty replies, "You mean about Chase?" Amy replies, "So you know?" Ty answers, "Yeah, I do. I was just waiting for you to tell me." Amy responds, "I'm sorry I didn't say anything to you sooner. It's just that I know how you feel about him and I didn't want to upset or worry you needlessly. I don't know how much you know, so I'm just going to tell you everything from the beginning. Before I do though, I want you to know that I've decided not to go on the European tour.

That tour was an amazing experience. I know it was hard for you while I was away and you probably never wanted me to go, but I appreciate you not trying to stop me. It was something I needed to get out of my system. I learned a lot and it will help me with what I do. I'm not really a performer though and I'm not an entertainer. I'm meant to work with horses that need my help. More important than all that, it helped me come to realize that everything I want in life is right here with you."

Amy takes a breath and continues, "Now about Chase..."

Ty listens without interrupting as they continue walking slowly along the river. He already knows most of what she's going to say, but he needs to hear it all from her.

...

"...So, you and Lou really put him through the wringer, eh? I wish I could have seen that. I'll bet he was crapping in his pants by the time you two were done with him. I have to say it was brilliant. The two things he loves more in life than himself, money and reputation. Priceless! I'm proud of you for standing up to him the way that you did. Why didn't you demand more money though?" Amy replies, "Now you're beginning to sound like dad." Ty responds, "Never mind."

Amy continues, "Lou thought we should have demanded more too. I think that's why she insisted on bumping the demand up for every minute over the limited time to accept. I didn't know she was going to do that or the written stipulation either. I was afraid that she was getting carried away like she sometimes does and he wouldn't agree. It wasn't about the money though. I just wanted to turn the tables on him and make him squirm." Ty replies, "You definitely succeeded, but you shouldn't have insisted that he write out the check to the both of us. That money is all yours." Amy replies, "No Ty, it's ours...for everything he put both of us through. Now you'll have extra money for school or you won't have to work as many extra hours at the clinic so I can spend more time with you. Having Chase write our names on it was like icing on the cake too."

Ty laughs and says, "Yeah, and every time he looks at his ledger, it'll be a reminder of how you raked him over the coals. I guess it had to feel pretty good standing up to him like that." Amy replies, "Yeah, it felt good. I just wish I had done it sooner. If I had, then I wouldn't have put you through all this...I'm truly sorry for that. Can you forgive me?" Ty smiles and says, "After what you did to him? I would gladly go through it all over again."

Ty takes a moment to collect his thoughts and then says, "There's something you should know though. First of all, I do trust you. It's just that I need to know that you won't keep these secrets from me…That you'll be completely honest with me no matter what, okay?" Amy stops. She steps in front of Ty and says, "I promise." With that, she leans in and kisses him as Ty wraps his arms around her.

Off in the distance there's the rumbling sound of galloping horses. Amy breaks from the kiss as she and Ty listen. Suddenly, a shooting star streaks across the Alberta sky. Ty points to it and says, "Amy, look." As they watch, Ty says to Amy, "Make a wish." Amy looks up at Ty and says to him, "I wish I can spend the rest of my life with you." Hearing that, Ty drops to his knee, reaches into his pocket, and takes out the engagement ring. Holding her hand in his, he looks up at her as she gasps at the sight of the ring he's holding out to her. He says, "Amy Fleming, I love you more than anything in the world. Will you marry me?" At first speechless but smiling, she nods and then says as she quickly removes the promise ring from her finger, "Yes, of course I will." Ty slips the ring onto her finger and then stands up. Amy jumps into his arms proclaiming, "I love you" and passionately they kiss. After Ty sets Amy down, she looks again at the ring on her finger and says, "Mrs. Amy Borden...I love how that sounds."

Amy wasn't expecting Ty to propose. Her only hope was that he would give her the opportunity to explain herself and together they would be able to move on as a couple. She thought to herself that if Ty was waiting for a special time to propose, then he couldn't have chosen a more special or perfect moment, one which will be a memory forever imprinted in her heart and mind.

...

Ready for bed, Ty takes both Amy's hands in his. Gently kissing both, suddenly he says, "Amy! It looks like your hand here is a little swollen. What happened? Was it from a horse? Amy chuckles and says, "More like a horse's ass...I never told you the best part about putting it to Chase..."

"...remind me never to tick you off!" Amy laughs and says, "That's funny...Caleb said exactly the same thing, so you better watch it mister. Now, get in bed!"

With Ty now lying in bed, Amy moves into his accepting arms with ease to her spot where her lips meet his. Locked in a romantic embrace, they kiss in slow erotic intensity.

It was all Amy had hoped for and more...

Completed

...

 **A/N: I want to thank everyone who posted a review. Your supportive comments have convinced me to write another story. Several of you have suggested a particular story line. The story I'm thinking of writing may not be exactly what was suggested, but I hope you will enjoy it just the same. I prefer longer stories than this one, just as I'm sure most of you do. That being the case, it'll take me awhile to write, at least in the form of a rough draft. It's something I like to do first, so I can post frequent updates just as I have in the past.**


End file.
